Casarse con la noche
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: No voy a llorar nunca más, No me voy a rendir en la vida porque soy una reina guerrera y voy a vivir apasionadamente esta noche."No hay nada demasiado bueno que me lleve hacia ti"…
1. A warrior queen

**Casarse con la noche**

No voy a llorar nunca más, No me voy a rendir en la vida porque soy una reina guerrera y voy avivir apasionadamente esta noche.

"No hay nada demasiado bueno que me lleve hacia ti"…

Soy una ganadora, una perdedora, un soldado de mi soledad, soy una pecadora…

El amor es la nueva mezcla de gris o negro; Armas en un esqueleto o campanas de boda en el ático….

One-shot

**Marry the night – Lady Gaga**

Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora de: **InuYasha: Un cuento feudal de hadas**

* * *

><p>Corría por un bosque estando yo sola tratando de llegar a aquel árbol que tantas veces me ayudó a regresar a casa cuando de pequeña me extraviaba, cuando llego lo noto diferente, hay alguien ahí…es un muchacho de cabello plateado… <em>"Discúlpame por favor Kagome… ahora que Naraku ha muerto, Kikyo podrá encontrar la paz en el otro mundo y yo… he decidido encontrarla con ella… la acompañaré a aquel otro mundo…"<em>

…Abro los ojos de manera abrupta, _"mierda",_ debí haberme quedado dormida de nuevo después de regresar del trabajo, ubico el lugar donde me encuentro, es mi habitación y se encuentra a oscuras así que enciendo la lámpara que se localiza en mi buró, observo el reloj son las 9:45 de la noche y es viernes.

Muy atrás quedó la chiquilla de 15 años que viajaba a través del tiempo para encontrarse con el hanyou del que estaba tontamente enamorada, han pasado 6 años desde todo eso –Suspiro de manera pesada- _6 tormentosos años…_

Jurando que nada había pasado, que las raras enfermedades habían dejado de abrumar mi joven cuerpo y yo había vuelto a ser la _alegre _y vivaz chica en su último año de secundaria, y sobre el _"novio celoso y rebelde" _jamás volví a contestar ni una sola pregunta…

Siento cómo un profundo golpe azota mi pecho sin piedad, siempre me sucede cuando recuerdo las últimas palabras que _él _me dedico, sé que pretendía decirme algo más pero en ese momento ya no quería, _ya no me interesaba, _saber nada más y me eché a correr, correr en dirección a aquel viejo pozo al cual le rogué y supliqué que me llevara hasta mi casa y que por nada del mundo me volviera a llevar hasta este lugar, sin él…

Escucho mi móvil sonar, lo cojo con una mano y leo el mensaje que llegó; _"Kagome, iremos todas a tomar unas copas ¿vienes?..." _

Limpio de mi rostro las lagrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos ¿pero qué me pasa?, ¿6 años no me han sido suficientes? son los mismos años que él tiene llenos de felicidad al lado de ella, la felicidad _eterna… _

"¡Basta ya!", me declaro a mí misma mientras me levanto de mi cama, siento dolor en mis pies cuando hago eso, estuve todo el día con tacones y es normal que mis pies ardan de dolor pero no me interesa, hoy no me quedaré aquí sufriendo cómo hace 6 años atrás lo hice, por alguien que _jamás _me amó cómo yo a él…

Camino a paso lento pero decidido hasta mi guardarropa, Escojo un atuendo color negro, no tan sobrio pero tampoco tan descarado, idóneo... me pongo mis botas de tacón negras y me observo frente al espejo.

"_**Soy una reina guerrera y voy a vivir apasionadamente esta noche" **_me recuerdo una y otra vez mientras maquillo mi rostro "_**No voy a llorar nunca más".**_

Bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la puerta, veo a mi madre en la estancia mirando la televisión, me mira algo confusa "Saldré con mis amigas, llegaré más tarde", me limito a decirle y salgo de la casa, creo haberle escuchado decir "Cuídate mucho por favor…"

Respiro profundo y camino hasta detenerme frente al Goshimboku, el viento nocturno mueve sus hojas, así cómo mi azabache cabello _**"Soy un soldado de mi propio vacio" **_susurró mientras llevo mi mano derecha hasta el tronco del gran árbol, paso mis dedos sobre la cicatriz que tiene en la corteza…donde hace 500 años, se encontraba _él _sellado…

Retiro mi mano cómo si el árbol me hubiere quemado "Espero seas muy feliz…donde quiera que estés…" dicho esto me dirijo a las escaleras del templo y las bajo sin mirar hacia atrás, frente en alto porque esta noche soy una ganadora _**"Rumbo a las calles que amo"**_ me convenzo a mí misma…

Al bajar las escaleras camino unas cuantas cuadras observando la oscuridad frente a mi hasta que llego a una de las calles principales, le indico la parada a un taxi que se detiene frente a mí, me subo sin pensarlo y le señalo al conductor hacia donde me dirijo, el acata con un movimiento de cabeza y nos ponemos en marcha; las luces fluorescentes adornan mi camino volteo mi mirada hacia el cielo, no se mira ni una sola estrella "Es una tristeza que así sea…" recuerdo esas palabras de su parte, y ciertamente lo es, una verdadera tristeza…

Llegamos al bar y bajo del auto sin antes pagarle al conductor del taxi y darle un cordial "Gracias", camino hasta la puerta del bar y el guardia de la entrada la abre para mí con una sonrisa que yo le regreso para no ser grosera.

Una vez adentro ubico a mis amigas en la barra, las escucho riendo y bebiendo, respiro profundo una vez más, dibujo el mejor de mis rostros y camino a paso firme hasta ellas

"Miren quien decidió venir, ¡Siéntate amiga!" me dice una de ellas, Yuka, que por su tono de voz puedo darme cuenta que lleva más de _unas copas, _Me siento justo al lado de ella quien llama al _bartender _un joven demasiado apuesto he de admitirlo, este ya me tiene preparado una buena copa de Whiskey, el cual observo con recelo, "bébelo sin pensarlo mucho Kagome, podrías arrepentirte" escucho que me dicen entre sarcasmos y risas, decido hacerles caso y me tomo todo el whiskey de un solo trago.

La noche continúa y he perdido por completo la cuenta de las copas que he bebido y para ser sincera no me interesa, _**"Celebraré con una copa de whiskey, y no lloraré nunca más**_"… Celebro por su felicidad que significa la mía, mis amigas vitorean mi declaración mientras brindamos y reímos, muchos de los clientes se han ido y somos de las pocas que quedan, la noche es nuestra y no vamos a desperdiciarla por _nadie._

En mis platicas con el bartender he descubierto que su nombre es Satoru, ya lo besé dos veces y después de ambas lo he abofeteado y gritarle que se aleje de mi _**"Soy una perdedora…" **_refunfuño para mis adentros, ambas veces llegó a mi cabeza el rostro de cierto hanyou alzo mi copa aún teniendo en mi mente aquel rostro terco, molesto y orgulloso _**"No hay nada demasiado bueno que me lleve hacia ti, no soy sólo un pueblo al que nunca conociste…" **_bebo mi copa y con esta su imagen en mi mente, lo que daría por decirte ahora mismo "_Adiós InuYasha…" _

"_**El amor es la novedad, gris o negro; Armas en un esqueleto o campanas de boda en el ático…."**_

Ya es de madrugada y todas salimos del bar, perdiendo el equilibrio y carcajeándonos cuando alguna de nosotras cae al suelo, yo misma me he caído ya unas tres veces pero siempre me levanto gritando _**"¡Vamos y corramos!"**_

Llegamos hasta el auto de Yuka, nos subimos y continuamos riendo, la música a todo volumen, que nuestro matrimonio con la noche apenas va comenzando _**"No voy a dejar nada de esas calles por explorar"**_.

"Conduce bien, estúpida…" escucho que una de nosotras le advierte a Yuka mientras cruzamos por un camino lleno de curvas algo peligrosas, pero no logro identificar bien quien de nosotras fue, puedo jurar que fue Eri.

Un grito, es lo último que escuché de Ayumi cuando todo comienza a dar vueltas, el auto se a derrapado en una de las curvas y se ha volcado con todas nosotras dentro, siento como el techo golpea mi cabeza y las paredes del auto se comprimen dejándome atrapada entre el metal, sangre por todos lados y no identifico si es mía o de alguna de mis amigas, una última vuelta da el auto en la que sale Eri disparada por la ventana, el auto se tambalea unas cuantas veces más hasta que consigue el equilibrio estando de cabeza, no me explico cómo sigo consiente volteo hacia mi izquierda donde se encontraba Ayumi, la veo ensangrentada y sin respiración, todo para mí se está comenzando a nublar la visión, escuchó a Yuka desatar su cinturón de seguridad, Eri era la única que no lo llevaba puesto, e intenta salir del auto a rastras, corre hasta el asiento del pasajero donde me encuentro yo e intenta sacarme pero el cinturón ha quedado trabado y yo sigo aprisionada entre todo el metal abollado "Kagome…perdóname, por favor perdóname…" lloriquea mi amiga luchando por liberarme.

"_¡Apártate de mi camino!"_ escuchó que alguien le grita a Yuka quien da un grito ahogado, esa voz… _"¡Sankon Tesso!" _ladra esa voz que con cortes letales logra liberarme de la presa metálica, es oficial, estoy muerta… esa voz… es _imposible _que sea…él…

"Kagome, tonta…en que… ¿En qué mierda has estado pensando?..." escucho esa voz reclamarme mientras me estrecha entre sus brazos sin importarle en lo más mínimo que mi sangre ensucie su ropa

"Inu…Yasha…" digo su nombre sintiendo dolor en mi garganta y no es para menos, una de las placas de metal había cortado mi cuello y me desangraba con brusquedad…

A lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia que no tardan en llegar

"Kagome…perdóname, debí haber llegado antes ¡Con un maldito demonio! ¡Perdóname!..." escucho a InuYasha con una voz entrecortada estrechándome con fuerza, gotas de agua bañan mi rostro haciendo que abra mis ojos de manera dificultosa, primero veo todo negro y rojo debido a la sangre, pero la tenue luz de la ciudad logra que divise el rostro de InuYasha…mi amado InuYasha… está llorando…por mí…

"Perdóname tu a mi…esto ha pasado por creer que puedo olvidarme de ti…" susurro con la voz seca, la respiración se me está volviendo más y más difícil

"Tonta… te amo… no me dejes…" llora mientras junta sus labios con los míos… me separo de él para fijar mi mirada en la suya esos ojos dorados... cómo los amo…

"Adiós InuYasha…"

_**FIN~**_

* * *

><p>Mother of Jesus terminé D: de nuevo a la 1:00 am, sé que dije que no escribiría otro fic y me centraría en mis fics más largos xD pero para ser sincera no se me ha ocurrido nada bueno u_u bueno de "Deseos de amor y de confusión" ya tengo terminado el borrador, osea, toda la trama que llevarán los próximos capítulos, pero aún no los he pasado a limpio, y de "Mi princesa de la luna oculta" ya voy a la mitad del nuevo capítulo así que pienso que podré colgarlo durante estos días~<p>

Este fic se me ocurrió hoy xD cuando me peleé con mi novio y salí a dar una vuelta para aclarar la mente~ no me maten por matar a Kagome t_t por favor es mi imaginación, pero cuando terminé se me ocurrieron posibilidades de hacer con este one-shot uno un poco más largo :D además si se preguntan ¿Cómo es que InuYasha llegó después del accidente?, bueno, habrá un one-shot desde el punto de vista de InuYasha ¿qué les parece? :3 dejen sus reviews para saber si están de acuerdo ^^ nos vemos después

Chau~


	2. Epílogo Kagome

Todo fue oscuro unos segundos, o quizá fueron minutos o hasta horas… no sabría decirlo con exactitud, lo último que escuché salir de mi boca fue _"Adiós InuYasha",_ me gustaría saber que significaron esas palabras, después de eso sentí cómo mi respiración se detenía en una última exhalación…

Ahora me encuentro acostada en un lugar demasiado frío…me da miedo abrir los ojos pero aún así lo hago, es de mañana en un extraño bosque y se encuentra cubierto por una gruesa nieve que sigue cayendo del cielo; alzo mi mirada hacía este y lo noto oscuro, sin sol ni luna, sin nubes ni estrellas, solo un lejano techo color negro del cual sigue cayendo la nieve.

-¿Dónde estoy?...- pregunto a pesar de estar completamente sola…

-Estas en el camino que lleva al otro mundo…- me dice una voz en un eco…pero esa voz me parece muy conocida, pero no sé de donde, veo a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer acercándose a mí –este sendero se divide más adelante, en el cielo o el infierno…

Se detiene frente a mí una mujer de piel clara, cabello largo y negro, mirada seria y vestida con un kosode blanco y hakama roja…

-¿Al otro mundo?...- pregunto incrédula -¿Quién eres tú?...

-Es normal que no me recuerdes, tus memorias siguen en un profundo ensimismamiento debido a lo repentino de tu muerte…- me contesta la mujer con un semblante que me parece un poco arrogante... esperen, acaba de decir ¿mi muerte?...

Me sobresalto y sujeto a la extraña mujer por los hombros –Tú sabes que me pasó ¿verdad?- le pregunto zarandeándola de manera leve –Dímelo, por favor…- ella me mira de manera fría y algo molesta, se hace hacía atrás de una manera tosca para liberarse de mí

-Esto ha pasado por creer que eres la dueña del mundo, por creerte inmortal- me reta sin cambiar su mirada fría

Me siento bastante confundida, no sé qué es lo que pasa; Pero parece ser que lo que pasó fue realmente grave, digo, ¡Estoy muerta!; Y esta mujer parece conocerme bastante bien…

-Dime, por favor…- vuelvo a suplicar, la mujer suspira pesadamente y me mira de una forma más tranquila

-Si te devuelvo yo tus recuerdos puede ser más perturbador que esperar un rato más a que regresen por sí mismos

-No importa… me siento desesperada…

Ella vuelve a exhalar otro suspiro y me mira de manera fija, alza su blanca mano que se encuentra levemente iluminada por una extraña luz azulina y la acerca hacia mi frente; Cierro mis ojos fuertemente con algo de miedo y siento su frío dedo tocar mi frente; entonces siento una ráfaga de viento golpear mi cara y una gran cantidad de imágenes azotan mi mente.

Mi vida 6 años atrás, con InuYasha, mi vida unos instantes antes de llegar a este extraño lugar; todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos regresaron violentamente mi cabeza. Veo a mis amigas ensangrentadas, veo como Eri sale disparada por la ventana del auto de Yuka, siento el miedo y la desesperación apoderarse de mí.

-No…¡No puede ser!...- me desplomo sobre mis muslos y llevo mis manos hasta mi rostro para ocultar mi vergüenza -¡Fue una completa irresponsabilidad!

-Vaya que lo fue; supongo que por lo menos haber visto por última vez a InuYasha podría servirte de suficiente consuelo para descansar en paz, y así no volver a reencarnar…- me dice seriamente esa voz que ahora reconozco, alzo mi mirada y la veo con su habitual semblante frío e inexpresivo, bueno, por lo menos el semblante que utilizaba conmigo…

-Ki… Kikyo, si este es el camino que te lleva al cielo o al infierno, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?; si bueno, hace 6 años tú…

-Misma alma, distintos corazones…- susurra muy por lo bajo –Vida anterior y vida presente se encuentran en el paso al _nirvana; _la primera debe guiar a la segunda-

Observo a mi alrededor y el extraño bosque se llena de personas, todas distintas, la mayoría de ellas tristes y otras lamentándose.

-Esas son personas que acaban de morir, al igual que tú, unas irán al cielo, otras no… también muchas de ellas permanecerán vagando aquí probablemente toda la eternidad

-¿Quieres decir que es este un purgatorio?

-Así es…

-Ya entiendo…- le contesto aún bastante desconcertada, ella gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar por el sendero que utilizó para llegar hasta donde yo me encontraba, decido seguirla -¿Qué le pasó a mis amigas?

-Sólo una de ustedes sobrevivió; las otras 3, incluyéndote, no corrieron con la misma suerte- me contesta sin apartar su mirada del camino, yo bajo mi mirada bastante triste, sé que Yuka tendrá bastantes problemas debido a esto... Tanto la muerte de Eri, Ayumi, y la mía quedarán bajo su responsabilidad…

Salto al recordar mis últimos momentos con vida, por inercia llevó mi mano hasta la comisura de mis labios y volteo hacia Kikyo

-Kikyo… ¿Qué sucedió contigo e InuYasha?- ella voltea a verme de reojo como queriendo dar a entender que la respuesta es muy obvia, decido replantear mi pregunta -¿Por qué no vino contigo?-

Ella detiene su camino y se queda en completo silencio sin apartar su mirada del camino, yo también me detengo y la observo confundida

-¿Kikyo?

–Tomó las decisiones equivocadas, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…- me responde razonando cada una de sus palabras y vuelve a caminar

Yo me quedo de pie sólo observando la nieve caer sin detenerse "_Kikyo podrá encontrar la paz en el otro mundo y yo… he decidido encontrarla con ella"_.

La respuesta de Kikyo sigue siendo demasiado confusa, noto que ella ha detenido su camino para esperar a que la alcance y asó lo hago, me mira de manera fugaz y regresa su mirada hacia el largo sendero que, al parecer, aún falta por recorrer.

-Él me confesó que te amaba- dice de manera inesperada que me hace abrir los ojos de par en par –Me lo confesó el mismo día que me dijo que no me acompañaría…

-¿Cuándo fue eso Kikyo?...

-Justo después de que tú regresaras a tu hogar; pensé que él aún podía arrepentirse por eso lo esperé varios días, pero no fue así…

-Si fue así… ¿Por qué InuYasha no fue a buscarme?

-Dime, ¿Lo hubieras aceptado después de que lastimó tu corazón y tu orgullo?- me mira de reojo conociendo de antemano mi respuesta

-No… lo hubiera echado de mi casa…- confieso algo triste

-Él siguió visitando tu época a través del pozo devorador de huesos, debido a los sentimientos de ambos este continuó funcionando; Hasta hace dos años que InuYasha decidió no volver a ir para que pudieras olvidarte de él…

-Dos años…- repito por lo bajo, ahora que lo pienso, yo podía sentir la presencia de InuYasha cerca de mí… siempre creí que había terminado de volverme loca y que si lo sentía cerca era por el amor que le tenía, además yo lo creía muerto, llegué a entender que todo era parte del proceso de resignación; Y esa sensación desapareció hace dos años…

-Tu madre lo sabía; por eso le hizo prometer a InuYasha que no se acercaría a ti hasta que ella se lo permitiera, y eso sería cuando tú recobraras tu característica determinación

-Eso quiere decir…esta misma noche…

-Sí, pero ahora fuiste tú quien tomó las decisiones equivocadas…

Nos detenemos justo donde se divide el camino; Un lado, el derecho, despide una luz clara y un agradable olor a dulce; el otro lado se encuentra iluminado por un cegador color rojo y emana un fuerte olor a azufre. No hay que ser un genio para descubrir cuál es el cielo y cuál el infierno.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el camino de la derecha y observo a mis amigas, Eri y Ayumi, entrar siendo acompañadas por dos mujeres idénticas a ellas, sus encarnaciones pasadas; intento llamarles pero la voz no sale de mi boca. Mis amigas se desvanecen en la luz, encontrando la paz eterna. Kikyo dirige su mirada hacia mí, y da un paso hacia adentro del camino iluminado.

-Nuestra alma ya había encontrado la paz seis años en el pasado, conmigo; ahora es tu turno- me dice de manera tranquila acercando su mano hacia mí, su semblante cambió a uno _feliz, _lo cual siendo sincera me estremeció un poco; pero me imagino que eso es gracias a la infinita paz que siente en el cielo…

Observo vagamente hacia el otro lado del camino; escucho gritos horribles y muchos lamentos, siento escalofríos cuando reconozco esa voz en un grito desgarrador, Naraku…

-Kikyo… ¿Volveré a ver a InuYasha?...

Ella me mira algo confusa pero inmediatamente después dibuja en su rostro una tranquila sonrisa, baja su mano y cierra los ojos sintiendo la paz de aquel otro lado, la escucho respirar profundo para después encararme

-Sí…

Entonces siento cómo una ráfaga de viento me empuja lejos de Kikyo y me jala de regreso hacia el purgatorio, trato de llamarla para que me ayude pero veo cómo todo comienza a verse más y más lejano; Después todo fue negro…

Mi respiración es tranquila y me escucho soltar unos pequeños quejidos, escucho gente a mi alrededor suspirar aliviada y muy feliz, ¿En dónde estoy ahora?...

-Kagome….- escucho _esa _voz bastante aliviada, pero algo entrecortada

Abro mis ojos de manera pesada y diviso su rostro, es InuYasha, me mira conmovido y muy feliz, me siento en el suelo de madera donde me encontraba y observo a mi alrededor; veo que estoy en una cabaña del Sengoku… mis viejos amigos me miran, todos con lagrimas en los ojos, abro mis ojos de par en par por la impresión…estoy viva…

-¡Kagome-chan!- llora Sango y me abraza fuertemente, yo no puedo corresponder el abrazo; me siento ensimismada, alzo mi mirada y veo a Sesshoumaru volviendo a envainar su Tenseiga, ahora lo comprendo todo, intento responderle un "gracias" pero veo a InuYasha ponerse de pie frente a él…

-Te lo agradezco…Sesshoumaru- escucho a InuYasha con una voz sobria y firme

-Será mejor que la cuides, no existen las segundas oportunidades…hermano- le contesta con desinterés y sale de la cabaña siendo acompañado por una joven, supongo yo es Rin.

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y correspondo el abrazo de mi amiga -¿Cómo llegue aquí?...- susurro

-InuYasha te trajo de tu época, dijo que tuviste un accidente…- me contesta una más calmada Sango, deshago el abrazo que tengo con Sango y dirijo mi mirada hacia InuYasha, quien también me mira de manera fija

Miroku se pone de pie y levanta a Sango en silencio los dos salen de la cabaña dejándonos completamente solos a InuYasha y a mí

-Inu…Yasha…

-Perdóname Kagome…- me pide mientras se desploma sobre sus muslos para quedar a mi altura –Yo pude haber evitado todo esto si yo…

-Por favor… yo sé que se lo habías prometido a mi madre…- le consuelo posando mi mano derecha sobre su hombro

-¿Lo sabías?...

-Ahora lo sé…Kikyo me lo dijo…- el me mira confundido yo respiro profundo –Hace unos momentos estaba con ella, me estaba ayudando a llegar al otro mundo…- el cambia su semblante a uno entristecido

-Yo estuve pendiente de ti esta noche… pero cuando me había resignado a perderte…Kagome…. no pude evitar que tú y tus amigas…- me confiesa luchando contra sí mismo para que su voz no se quebrante, baja su mirada avergonzado pero yo con mi mano sujeto su mentón para alzar de nuevo su mirada y verlo fijamente…

-InuYasha… ¿Tú ibas por mí?...

-No hubo un día en que no pensara en ti y en traerte de regreso, conmigo, pero tu madre me hizo prometerle que no lo haría…- siento mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas…

-Yo…pensé que tú… te habías marchado con Kikyo…

-Soy un idiota. Porque no supe darme cuenta antes… y fue demasiado tarde porque te perdí Kagome… ¡Maldita sea!... no sabes lo desesperado que me sentí cuando dejaste de respirar…- él baja de nuevo su mirada y amargas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos dorados, siento mi corazón doler

Lo abrazo y él me estrecha con mucha fuerza –Jamás me perdiste…siempre fui tuya…- le digo soltando mis lágrimas sin restricción

-Te perdí hace unas horas y creí que esta vez sí sería para siempre…

-Aunque no me hubieras podido ver, yo siempre iba a estar contigo…

Suelta nuestro abrazo y sostiene mis mejillas con ambas manos –me juré que esta vez no me iría sin ti, por eso te traje aquí…

Le sonrío sinceramente y acerco mi mano a su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas –Soy muy feliz… llegué a pensar que no volvería a verte…

-Yo llegué a pensarlo también…

-InuYasha…déjame quedarme contigo…- sus ojos vuelven a cristalizarse y me besa de manera desesperada, yo correspondo su beso estrechándolo con fuerza; entonces se aparta un poco de mi y su mirada se fija en la mía

-Tonta, no me gustaría que fuera de otra manera… no cometeré de nuevo el error de dejarte ir…

Vuelvo a sonreír –Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…no me dejes por favor…

-No lo haré, te lo prometo….

**_Fin…_**

Bien, aquí está la tan pedida continuación xDDD para quienes me odiaron y no quedaron conformes, eh aquí la compensación ^^ por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Kagome, aún me falta publicar la de InuYasha, pero bueno… eso ya será después ^^ chau~

P.D. no olviden visitar mi blog ^^ el link lo encuentran en mi perfil


End file.
